1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal switching apparatus configured to switch between two or more input video signals through a switching block and output switched signals, and a control method of the signal switching apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In broadcasting and recording programs in broadcasting stations, the video signals from many video cameras arranged in a studio or a live-coverage site and the signals reproduced by a VTR are led in a signal switching apparatus called a switcher to determine which of the input signals is to be switched to which device of the devices connected.
Above-mentioned switcher includes a routing switcher for simply switching between video signal input/output destinations (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-135079) and a switcher having signal processing capabilities of signal-processing input video signals and outputting the processed video signals.
With the known switcher incorporating signal processing capabilities, the whole system executes signal processing by one video format synchronized with one video reference. Therefore, with this switcher, if video signals having different video formats are inputted or outputted, format converters for video format conversion must be provided in front of the input block and in the rear of the output block.